You could be happy
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: A guerra que uniu dois corações também afastou outros, as vezes tem que ser forte pra receber amor. D/H


_**N/A**_

_Gente essa é a minha primeira songfic então por favor_

_Não liguem se tiver huns errinhos.. e comentem pra eu vê se vcs gostaram..._

_Ok?_

You Could Be Happy

Era um final de tarde, todos os amigos estavam reunidos à sombra de uma faia, à beira do lago, sorriam, contavam piadas, aproveitavam o inicio do ultimo ano de Hogwarts para todos exceto por uma ruiva, que agora acariciava de leve os cabelos negros de um rapaz com olhos muito verdes, que se encontrava deitado em seu colo e de uma loira lendo uma revista de cabeça para baixo, todos queriam aproveitar ao Maximo aquela ultima tarde de verão, que não poderia estar mais bonita, ao fundo em contraste com o negro do lago, o sol começava a se por, lenta e majestosamente.

O grupo de amigos eram agora os mais populares da escola, eles sozinhos, conseguiram destruir Lord Voldemort e o circulo mais intimo de comensais da morte, O líder desse grupo era Harry o mais desejado e cobiçado dos garotos da escola, o que destruiu sozinho o Maior bruxo das trevas que já se ouviu falar, a garota que lhe acariciava os cabelos era Gina, definitivamente, a garota mais invejada de Hogwarts, pois era a namorada de harry, ao lado deles, tinha uma menina, loura com o olhar muito sonhador que lia uma revista de cabeça para baixo, de garota mais zoada do colégio passou a ser cobiçada também, afinal era uma heroína, era a Luna, ao lado dela um garoto de rosto redondo e cabelos negros, conversava animadamente com um ruivo, alto, com muitas sardas, esses dois assim como Luna eram muito conhecidos e cobiçados agora que ajudaram Harry a derrotar Voldemort, eram eles Neville e Rony. De repente Luna se desligou de sua revista e perguntou com a sua voz sonhadora:

-Vocês não estão sentindo falta da Mione?

Foi como se tivessem apagado as luzes, todos olhavam zangados para ela, por ter feito uma pergunta tão inconveniente, Hermione já há algum tempo, havia morrido para eles.

-Não! – Rony respondeu de modo grosseiro – A Granger morreu pra gente, naquele dia que ela nos abandonou pelo idiota do Malfoy!

Rony era sem duvida o mais ressentido pela mudança de lado de Hermione, antes de ela ter ido para junto de Draco, ele confessou tudo o que sentia por ela, chegaram a ter um romance, não durou duas semanas, porque pouco antes de deixar Rony e os amigos para trás ela terminou tudo, dizendo que não o amava, não depois de tudo que ela sofreu por ele, principalmente, depois de todo o lance dele com Lilá, e dos seis anos que esperou para ele se declarar, disse coisas terríveis, disse até que ela só permitiu que tivessem um romance, para ela poder terminar com ele, para ele ver o quanto é ruim ser deixado para trás, e depois de dizer tudo isso pra ele na frente de todo o mundo, estavam na ultima batalha com os comensais, Draco estava do outro lado a chamando, e ela foi, sem nem se quer olhar para trás.

**You could be happy and I won't know**

_*Você podia ser feliz e eu não saberei*_

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

_*Mas você não estava feliz o dia que eu te vi partir*_

A principio, eles achavam que a garota estava sendo controlada por Draco pela maldição "Imperius", na verdade, era isso o que todos desejavam, isso foi tema do profeta diário por vários dias, como a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, foi se transformar em uma comensal, ainda mais nascida trouxa, ainda mais sendo melhor amiga de Harry Potter? Ninguém entendia, ela teve licença para esperar o julgamento na sua casa, mas não quis, queria ficar em azkaban, ao lado de Draco, que também fora levado a julgamento, todos criam, ou melhor, queriam que ela estivesse dominada por uma maldição imperius muito forte, mas no dia do seu julgamento, ela disse em alto e bom som:

-Não, eu não fui dominada pela Maldição "Imperius", Nem eu e nem Draco, acontece, que eu amo este garoto sentado ao meu lado -nesse momento olhou para o garoto, um sorriso fraco, visto que estava há dias em Azkaban – e ele infelizmente, como já disse a vocês, não podia sair do lado das trevas, se não sua família inteira morreria, como ele já disse sob a influência da poção da verdade, só que se eu lutasse contra ele na última batalha, ele seria morto, por ter se confraternizado com a inimiga, ele disse a todos que eu era uma bruxa muito mais forte do que os meus amigos – nessa hora olhou para o canto onde todos os seus antigos amigos a olhavam, todos com um desprezo no olhar, exceto Luna que a olhava como se estivesse dizendo: "eu acredito em você, ainda sou sua amiga"- e eu simplesmente, não posso viver sem ele, entenda ministro, de que me adiantaria viver em liberdade, se não teria um amor verdadeiro para curtir essa liberdade? Eu preferia morrer a não ter ele ao meu lado, se eu continuasse com aqueles que antes eu chamava de amigos, conquistasse gloria, dinheiro, de que tudo isso me adiantaria se a única pessoa, que eu amei na minha vida estivesse morta, e morta por minha causa? Não eu prefiro passar anos da minha vida em azkaban, sabendo que ele esta perto de mim, prefiro receber um beijo do dementador tendo minha mão entrelaçada nas dele, do que ter uma vida saudável e muito boa, sem ele!

Aquele discurso havia comovido a todos, quer dizer a quase todos, seus antigos amigos ainda não a perdoavam por ela ter os deixado, mas o restante do tribunal se comoveu com a historia daquela garota, outrotora tão bonita saudável e sorridente, ela estava abatida, sua pele antes de pêssego agora era macilenta, o brilho nos seus olhos, antes tão vivos, haviam sumido, mas ainda mantia o sorriso ao olhar para Draco e receber seu olhar carinhoso.

Então de repente, um garoto alto e ruivo gritava diante do tribunal:

- Não acreditem nela! -disse apontando para Hermione, que ao encara-lo seus olhos ficaram brilhantes, estavam cheios de lagrimas- Tudo isso que ela disse é mentira! – Rony estava furioso, nunca ninguém o tinha visto daquela maneira - ela estava comigo antes daquela batalha, não tinha como se apaixonar por esse comensal!

Hermione chorava, durante uns cinco segundos tudo que se podia ouvir eram suas lagrimas, e seu pranto, Draco vendo o estado da amada apressou-se a gritar com Rony:

- Não venha falar do que não sabe, seu canalha! – ele estava tão furioso quanto o ruivo, ainda de pé – Você a perdeu depois de tantas coisas ruins que disse a ela, depois de nunca ter a notado, ela esperou por você por seis anos! E você nunca fez nada! – Rony ia começar a falar, agora que Malfoy parara para respirar, mas o garoto não deu tempo e continuou – ela ficou com você porque eu pedi para ela ficar, Weasley, não queria que corresse perigo, ao meu lado, eu a convenci achando que assim os comensais não iriam atrás dela, mas eu estava enganado, eles foram e a ameaçaram, falaram que se ela não se juntasse a eles, me matariam, ao contrário de vocês, Potter e Weasley, eu sempre reconheci os talentos dela, não só como os poderes, mas como garota, e vocês a perderam porque foram idiotas o suficiente para nunca terem a notado, ou melhor, notaram tarde demais!

**And all the things that I wished I had not said**

_*E todas as coisas que eu desejei não ter dito*_

Draco estava furioso, só não levantara por estar acorrentado a cadeira depois de dizer tudo aquilo, ele a olhou lá acorrentada ao seu lado, chorando como um bebe que pede colo sem poder secar as lagrimas

Então ouviram a voz do ministro da magia:

-Quem acha que os réus devem ser punidos de suas acusações? – cerca de um terço do tribunal levantaram as mão, incluindo o ministro da magia, Harry, Rony, Neville, Gina e Luna não podiam votar, não pertenciam à corte – certo – ele contou os votos e disse – E quem é a favor de inocentar os réus, de todas as acusações? – Os outros dois terços levantaram as mãos, não era necessário contar, haviam sido libertos, as cadeiras automaticamente os soltaram, e eles se envolveram em um abraço, muito carinhoso como se a vida deles dependessem disso, haviam aplausos abafando a vós do juiz que os inocentava oficialmente, a maioria dos bruxos da corte se comoveram com a historia de amor de ambos, e iam saindo da sala os cumprimentando.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas, sorriam como se fossem casar, Rony e Harry, porém não estavam contentes, muito menos Rony, ele estava chateado triste, era a segunda vez que a deixava partir, sem olhar para trás, Gina e Neville não falavam, não sabiam direito como reagir, na verdade, e Luna estava bem feliz, ela realmente gostava de Hermione e queria ver a garota feliz.

Todos ainda se lembravam da cena, o sol quase se escondendo por completo atrás do lago. Luna mais uma vez disse:

-Hum, é engraçado que vocês não sintam falta dela – todos a olhavam surpresa – Normalmente nós sentimos falta das pessoas que amamos, ainda mais, se como você diz, ela esta morta!

E saiu, saltitando, como se nada tivesse ocorrido, os amigos já estavam acostumados com essas reações da amiga, ela era sem duvida legal, mas também não podiam dizer que ela era uma pessoa normal, Rony pensava nas palavras dela, e agora se corria por dentro, agora percebia o quanto havia machucado aquela que sempre amou, sim porque ele ainda a amava.

**Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head**

_*São tocadas repetitivamente até que é loucura em minha_

_Cabeça*_

Draco e Hermione também haviam voltado para a escola, mas não foram tão bem recebidos como "os heróis de Hogwarts" como Harry, Rony, Luna e Neville, eles foram mais recebidos como lixo, aquele lixo malcheiroso, que ninguém quer por perto. Ainda tinha gente que conversava com eles, na sua maioria, sonserinos, que não gostavam de idolatrar "potter e sua turminha", e haviam recebido bem Hermione, que por mais incrível que pareça, foi nomeada monitora-chefe, sim ela ainda tirava as melhores notas da escola, e era a favorita de muitos professores, e isso era uma sorte, pois não era obrigada a ficar na sala comunal, todos na Grifinoria pareciam odia-la demais por ter abandonado seus amigos, podia ficar muito bem no seu quarto, no quinto andar, bem longe de todos aqueles olhares odiosos.

Não tinha mais uma melhor amiga, tinha os amigos de Draco, que consequentemente, tornaram-se seus amigos, mas Hermione sentia falta de uma amiga que pudesse contar tudo, a castanha não se arrependia de nada, amava demais aquele louro, que agora além de ser seu namorado era também seu melhor amigo, tinha também alguns colegas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa, incluindo Luna que não deixara de falar com a garota, que ainda conversavam com ela, mas simplesmente ninguém na Grifinoria, tinha vontade de falar com a Castanha.

Um dia Hermione teve que ir ao salão comunal da Grifinoria, dar uma palavrinha com os outros Monitores da casa e também dar um recado da professora Mcgonagall. Foi uma tortura, todo a olhavam com imenso ódio, fez o que tinha que fazer o mais rápido possível, e já ia saindo do salão quando uma mão a segurou pelo ombro, assustada virou-se para ver quem a tinha parado, e deparou-se com Rony:

- Podemos conversar - O garoto lhe perguntou com uma nota tímida na voz.

- Desculpe, Weasley – Rony se surpreendeu com a voz fria da garota e por ter o chamado pelo sobrenome. Hermione ainda estava muito chateada com o antigo amigo, tanto pelo o escândalo que deu no tribunal tanto por fingir que ela não existia – Creio que já falei tudo o que tinha que dizer a você e aos outros monitores, se você tem mais duvidas, pergunte a Mcgonagall, ela saberá responder!

- Não, não é sobre a monitoria...

-Então não temos nada o que conversar, Weasley – Saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, nem sequer ouviu o "desculpe!" que Rony falara quase em um sussurro.

**Is it too late to remind you how we were**

_*É muito tarde para lembrar você como nós éramos?*_

**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**

_*Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritando,_

_Obscuro*_

A castanha saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, nunca precisara tanto chorar como naquela noite, por que ele fazia isso com ela? Não estava percebendo o quanto à garota estava triste? "Mas é claro que não, ele tem sentimentos do tamanho de uma colherinha"...

Hermione chegou ao quarto, correndo para que ninguém visse suas lagrimas, assim que chegou pulou no travesseiro, chorava tanto quanto no dia do tribunal, ouviu batidas na porta, se perguntando quem seria, se refez, sentou em sua cama e tentando inutilmente segurar as lagrimas falou "Entre!"

Então entrou quem ela mais esperava ver, Draco a olhava se perguntando por que a garota estava chorando, sentiu um tremendo aperto no coração, quando ele terminou de fechar a porta, Hermione pulou em seus braços e chorando disse:

- Você deve estar me achando uma fraca! Chorando, sozinha no quarto!

-É claro que não, você é garota mais forte e corajosa que eu conheço, e não esta e nem nunca mais vai estar sozinha, eu sempre vou estar com você, quando você precisar – disse a pegando no colo, caminhou pelo quarto e a colou cuidadosamente na cama – me fala o que aconteceu?

- Fo-oo-i o Ro-nny-ny...

-Que aquele desgraçado do Weasley te fez? – Ele perguntou furioso, se soubesse que aquele desgraçado do Weasley fez algo para magoar a sua Hermione, bem ele não sabia se consegueria se controlar.

- Nada – A garota agora se acalmava, tendo Draco ao seu lado, ela se sentia forte, e vendo que ele se preocupava tanto com ela, dava um pouco de animo – É que hoje quando eu fui dar um recado da Mcgonagall para os monitores no salão comunal, Rony quis falar comigo, depois de tudo que ele me fez sofrer...

-Um minuto eu vou dar um jeito nele... - ele ia sair do quarto quando ouviu a voz dela, ainda chorosa.

- Não, fica aqui comigo, por favor!

Ele se virou, e voltou a sentar ao lado dela, agora lhe acariciando os cabelos, e ela continuou

- Mas eu não me importei sabe? Eu fui o mais fria que pude ser, até o chamei de Weasley...

- Bem, agora então ele não vai querer mais nada com você, melhor assim!

Ela virou-se para o garoto, e riu marotamente.

- Você ainda tem ciúmes dele!?

- E se tiver hein?- respondeu com outro sorriso maroto

-Ah deixa de ser bobo! – e lhe deu um tapinha fingido no ombro dele - Você sabe que é você quem eu amo, e que eu sempre vou amar! Então os dois esqueceram-se do ocorrido há nem meia hora e começaram a se beijar.

Enquanto isso Rony, Gina e Harry conversavam a respeito de Hermione, agora ele lhes contava que a garota o chamara de Weasley.

- Sabe gente, desde aquele dia que a Luna falou que a nós normalmente sentimos falta de quem amamos, ainda mais quando essa pessoa esta morta sabe eu tenho me arrependido do quanto eu a tratei mal, eu queria voltar atrás e falar com ela. Sabem, eu ainda a amo, e me machuca saber que ela esta quase sem amigos, se é que se pode chamar de amigos a turma sonserina que ela tem andado, e eu não quero a ver sofrendo, eu me arrependo profundamente de te-la machucado, e por isso eu queria voltar atrás, eu queria voltar a ser amigo dela! - falou essa segunda parte com um pouco de determinação na voz

**Most of what I remember makes me sure**

_*A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo*_

**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

_*Eu deveria ter parado você de sair pra fora da porta*_

Todos estavam com suas vidas normais, Convencidos por Rony, Harry e Gina tentavam se aproximar de Hermione assim como o Ruivo, mas não estavam obtendo muito sucesso, a garota falava com Luna e Com Neville, cordialmente, agora já tinham retornado um fino laço de amizade, mas a Castanha não deixava nem Rony, nem Harry, nem Gina, se aproximarem dela, estava magoada demais, já estavam no último fim de semana de outono, e ainda não tinham conseguido falar com a amiga, Harry e Gina, claro estavam chateados, mas por terem um a outro não estavam tão chateados quanto Rony, que ainda era solteiro mesmo com mais da metade das meninas de Hogwarts dando em cima dele, descaradamente. Como nesse fim de semana, todos podiam ir a Hogsmade, estavam conversando descansadamente tomando cervejas amanteigadas no três vassoura, quando viram Hermione entrar seguida por Draco e seus amigos, Hermione acenou para Luna e Neville que se encontravam na mesma mesa dos seus antigos melhores amigos, Rony vendo o aceno da garota e achando que finalmente ela havia os perdoado por terem sido tão rudes e tão ingratos e tão frios com ela, acenou novamente, com um sorriso na face, Hermione, porém quando viu que Rony acenava, virou o rosto e deu um selinho em Draco, e se sentou numa mesa distante, Rony olhou para baixo e disse:

-Sabem, eu sinto falta daquele tempo que a gente passava horas juntos, que bebíamos aqui, juntos, até das minhas brigas eu sinto falta – falava baixo e não olhava para s amigos – Se lembra Harry que eu sempre tive um poço de ciúmes de você por toda a sua fama?

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Também sentia muita falta da amiga e também começou a falar sobre Hermione:

-É se lembra o quanto ela brigava com a gente por não estudarmos? E de como nos ajudava a fazer os deveres de casa? – Sorriu pensando naqueles bons momentos.

-Ela costumava ser minha melhor amiga, o quanto que ela me ouviu falar de você, Harry – Gina também lembrava com sorriso de Hermione

- Ela sempre me ajudou, em todas as matérias, principalmente em poções, mas ela não me ajuda mais, conversa comigo, mas acho que ainda não me perdoou 100% - Agora era Neville que falava.

Luna estava quieta, não tinha o que falar, de todas lá era única que permanecera o tempo todo sua amiga, mesmo não sendo muito próxima a Castanha.

- Mas você ainda conversa com ela! Sabe tudo que eu sempre quis foi isso, honra, fama dinheiro, e até garotas atrás de mim – foi impossível não sorrir depois desse comentário de Rony "Então quer dizer que você gosta de ter garotas a seus pés?" gina perguntou, todos deram uma breve risada, então Rony continuou - mas realmente a gente só da valor a uma coisa, quando a perde, eu era muito mais feliz quando Hermione estava ao meu lado.

**You could be happy, I hope you are**

_*Você poderia ser feliz, eu espero que você seja*_

**You made me happier than I'd been by far**

_*Você me fez mais feliz do que eu tenho sido sem dúvida*_

Hermione, olhou rapidamente para a mesa de seus amigos, todos riam "É, eles não estão mesmo sentindo falta de mim!", Draco que a abraçava percebeu que ela olhava na direção doas antigos amigos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Acho que é melhor a gente ir embora, não acha?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, se despediram dos amigos e saíram abraçados do lugar

-Para onde vamos agora? – Hermione perguntou, ainda abraçada nele, de modo que seu rosto estava apoiado no ombro de Draco.

-Que tal na "Dedos de mel"? – Ele perguntou sorrindo para a namorada - Eles lançaram um novo tipo de chocolate, eles tem também um chocolate que colocado em um bule vira chocolate quente, a gente podia comprar alguns desses e uns biscoitos ou algo do tipo para comermos no seu quarto aproveitando que ele tem uma lareira tão aconchegante...

- Draco! – a garota se afastou, pois as mão na cintura e continuou – você esta se convidando para ir pro MEU quarto?

- Ah, foi só uma idéia, mas pelo isto voe não gostou não é? – Então ele fez aquela cara de cão sem dono.

- Não, só que você roubou a minha idéia! – E sorriu marotamente, pouco depois os dois já estavam se beijando, no meio da estrada principal. Rony que estava saindo do três vassouras, e perdeu todo o animo, os viu entrarem na Dedos de mel.

Ele já não tinha mais animo para continuar a visita a Hogsmade, saiu sem falar nada para os amigos que não se afetavam tanto como ele com a cena, o ruivo havia decidido voltar a Hogwarts. Chegando a sala observou tudo ao seu redor, e por mais que não quisesse, só conseguia lembrar das conversas que teve com ela, lembrava de seu sorrido, até do F.A.L.E, tudo lembrava ela, não suportando mais aquilo, foi para o dormitório, mas agora que começara tudo que olhava lembrava ela, tudo até a sua cama, lembrava-se de como havia a tratado mal pela suposta morte de perebas, até do perfume da garota ele lembrava, era uma fragrância floral e suave. Ele não podia acreditar que havia a perdido, tudo até os momentos mais simples lhe viam a cabeça, ele deitou na cama tentando não pensar mais nela. Adormeceu pouco depois, mas seu rosto tinha uma certa expressão de sofrimento, como se lhe doesse a alma tentar esquecer ela, tentar não pensar nela.

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**

_*De alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você*_

**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

_*E para o momento mais minusculo não é tudo verdade*_

- Quer casar comigo? – Draco perguntava para Hermione em frente à lareira.

- Hum, deixa eu pensar – Fez uma cara de quem estava realmente em duvida sobre a pergunta e depois disse – é claro que sim, seu bobo, não precisava nem perguntar! Se você chegasse amanha pra mim e disse-se que esta tudo pronto pra gente casar, era o tempo de me vestir que eu casava! – disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Ah que resolvi avisar com um dia de antecedência – deu uma risada e logo deu um longo beijo na garota, depois desse beijo, ainda cinda tomavam o chocolate quente da dedos de mel a abraçou e falou:

-Quem diria, nós dois juntos, a gente que sempre se fez de inimigo, e estamos aqui, juntos hoje, eu tinha tanto medo de te amar, eu sempre achei que você amava um de seus amigos sabe? As vezes eu achava que era o Potter, depois achava o Weasley, sabia que eu não tinha chance com você, eu lembro da vez que estava chorando, conversando com a murta sobre você e aquele maldito do Potter estava escutando, eu achei que ele ia correr e contar pra você, achei que você ia rir da minha cara, daí a gente começou a duelar, eu ia lançar um "crucio " nele, mas mudei de idéia, afinal eu sabia que você ia sofrer! Daí aquele desgraçado me deixou com essa cicatriz – abriu os primeiro botões da camisa e mostrou a cicatriz no ombro - só ficou nesse lugar, o Snape curou em tempo, ele foi um grande homem, morreu pela minha mãe, sabe eles sempre se amaram, mas a família da minha mãe queria que ela casasse com um sangue-puro, bando de idiotas, ela sofreu a beça na separação,sofreu ainda mais com o meu pai...

-Mas olhe, teve uma coisa boa nisso! – Hermione o escutava com atenção, mas resolveu interromper – você! – e deu um beijo nele, como ela amava aquele louro – Se não fosse por voe a minha vida não teria sentido, depois que você me viu chorando naquele dia que o Rony e a Lilá começaram a ficar, bem eu estava realmente triste, eu era realmente apaixonada por ele, daí você me consolou, e eu comecei a gostar de você, depois das férias de natal então... você se lembra? A gente se encontrou aquela cidadezinha no sul da Inglaterra, ai eu me toquei que te amava, só que eu achava que não era correspondida, daí depois de todo aquele dia horrível, da morte de Dumbledore eu vi você fugindo, eu não achei que você tinha sido capaz, mas eu viajei para aquela mesma cidadezinha, e nos encontramos no mesmo lugar, e ai começou essa historia de amor...

- É você foi à única que confiou em mim... Amo você, sabia?- O garoto falou com um sorriso.

- É claro que sim! Eu te amo do mesmo jeito! – E voltaram a se beijar. De forma bem mais ardente, quando perceberam já passava da meia-noite.

-Nossa olha que tarde, a gente até esqueceu de jantar! – Hermione exclamou surpresa – É melhor você ir pro seu dormitório!

-Ah, você quer mesmo que eu vá? – fez de novo aquela cara de cão sem dono – Deixa eu ficar! To com tanto sono, e uma preguiça! – Falando isso deu um enorme bocejo, não se deu ao trabalho de tapar a boca, então que ainda estava diante da lareira levantou-se subitamente e pulou na cama da garota – Agora, daqui eu só saio de manhã...

-Ah mais que preguiçoso, vamos levanta, e se alguém descobre? Vão achar coisa errada da gente!

-Será errada mesmo? Eu acho que não! – sorriu com aquele ar safado.

Hermione levantou (ainda estava diante da lareira) foi até a cama, puxou o seu braço e disse:

- vamos seu preguiçoso! – e o puxou, ele sendo muito mais forte a puxou também ela caiu na cama, ao seu lado – Ta bem, seu preguiçoso, eu deixo você dormir aqui, mas só porque eu to com muito sono pra te convencer, viu? Então se levantou, foi ao armário, e pegou uma calça de moletom velha com uma blusa da mesma cor, na verdade ela dormia de camisola, mas nunca ia dormir de camisola, com draco por perto, se alguém os visse ia achar as coisas bem erradas, conjurou ( não era a toa que era a melhor aluna de transfiguração) um moletom para ele também e falou:

- toma veste isso pode vestir aqui, eu me visto no banheiro.

-Brigado, amor - pegou o moletom, deu um selinho na namorada, e já ia tirando a camisa, enquanto Hermione ia para o banheiro, lá a garota fez todo o ritual de dormir, se trocou lavou o rosto escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, quando voltou par o quarto Draco já estava deitado na cama, sorriu para garota quando a viu saindo do banheiro, foi para o lado, e assim os dois dormiram, abraçados um no outro [N/A: nem pensem porque dormiram juntos que aconteceu outras coisas... eles só dormiram junto, viu?]

Passou-se o tempo, estavam no natal, Hermione ainda não havia falado com os antigos amigos, já havia se acostumado de Hogwarts sem eles, mas na manhã de natal, recebeu presentes deles, se surpreendeu, mas nem abriu os pacotes, não queria nada que fosse deles. Em compensação abriu logo o presente de Draco, era um colar com um pequeno anjo, com asas muito grandes, mas bonitas, era muito delicado, e parecia ser fito de ouro branco e diamantes , achou lindo, mal saiu do quarto e encontro seu loiro no corredor, agradeceu o presente, e lhe deu um longo beijo, ainda com o presente na mão, saíram para tomar café da manhã, dessa vez sentou-se com Draco na mesa da sonserina, sempre se sentava na mesa da grifinoria, mas hoje era natal, podia abrir uma exceção. Depois do café saíram então Draco disse:

Você tem vontade de voar? Eles estavam no jardins, brancos com toda a neve que havia caído, a garota achando a paisagem linda, respondeu:

-Sim, mas eu tenho medo de voar nas vassouras, nunca levei jeito para isso...

-Tem outras maneiras de se voar! – O garoto disse com um sorriso no rosto – está com o seu presente? – Hermione concordou com a cabeça e o tirou de baixo das vestes – De um toque com a varinha então – ao mesmo tempo em que falava, fazia um feitiço convactorio, e logo estava com a vassoura nas mão, a garota tocou de leve o colar, e de repente, sentiu uma coisa estranha nas costas, quando percebeu, o colar brilhava imensamente seu colo, e havia belas asas de anjo em suas costas, tais como a do anjo, Draco que já estava montado na vassoura, pegou sua mão e deu impulso, Hermione pensou que ira cair, pó Draco mal a segurava, só tocava em suãs mão, mas para sua surpresa, ouviu um farfalhar de asas, estava voando, e não tinha nada melhor que isso!, estava tão feliz que não ouvia o seu nome sendo chamado com preocupação, antes de levantar vôo, Rony, gritava preocupado achava que aquelas asas não irião sustentar a garota, mas depois que a viu sorrindo e voando, percebeu o quanto ela parecia com um anjo

**Do the things that you always wanted to**

_*Faça as coisa que você sempre quis*_

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just**

**Do**

_*Sem mim lá para segurar você de volta, não pense,_

_apenas faça*_

Hermione não acreditava, estava voando, e como era maravilhoso voar, não ficou por muito tempo no ar, estava frio e congelante e logo ela e Draco estavam de volta ao chão, assim que ela chegou ao chão, abraçou Draco e lhe deu mil beijos, instintivamente tocou a varinha no anjo, que voltou a ser um lindo colar. Ia começar a falar com Draco quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, Rony, Harry e Gina corriam em sua direção, ela fez menção de ignora-los, mas mudou de idéia, afinal era natal

-Hermione! – Rony ainda gritava o seu nome quando chegou perot da garota, ainda sem reação a abraçou e disse, de joelhos – Me perdoa, eu fui um estúpido, eu te amava tanto, eu não me conformava em te perder para ele, e por um erro meu, você não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter te tratado tão mal, por favor me perdoa!?

Hermione ficou sem reação, sua antiga paixão estava lá ajoelhado, suplicando seu perdão, olhou para Draco, esta lhe disse com o olhar "é você quem decide", ela olhou para Rony, o fez levantar, ainda muda, e o abraçou.

- Eu te perdôo, sempre perdoei não foi?

Então Harry e Gina também a abraçaram e pediram perdão, ela perdoou a todos, e disse:

-Mas vocês vão ter que aceitar o meu namoro com o Draco...

Antes mesmo de terminar, Rony já havia se dirigido a ele, estendeu a mão e falou:

-Foi mal, cara

Draco, surpreso com a reação, só acenou a cabeça, Harry e Gina só acenaram a cabeça, no final todos se entenderam.

Então começou a melhor fase da vida de Hermione, tinha seus amigos de novo, o pessoal da Grifinoria já não estava bravos com ela, e ela estava ao lado de Draco, o amor deles mais forte do que nunca, Draco não estava brincando quando falou que queria casar com Hermione, nas férias de verão se casaram, da festa do casamento foram direto para seu novo lar, no sul da Inglaterra, a família de Malfoy, infelizmente não havia ninguém vivo a não ser ele, foram morar na mansão dele, enquanto saia da Festa de seu casamento (saiam em um carro encantado), ela olhou para trás para acenar do vidro traseiro, viu Rony muito sério olhando para ela, que deu um sorriso e um aceno, e voltou para olhar Draco, não viu que Rony estava mais sério do que nunca esteve na vida, ele ainda não havia a esquecido, não tinha estado com nenhuma outra garota depois dela, e a esperança dele havia acabado de morrer, olhando ela partir, sim ele deixava ela partir mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, certo de que essa era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer, acima de tudo queria vê-la feliz, uma lagrima silenciosa escapava por seus olhos, a medida de que o carro se distanciava.

**More than anything I want to see you go**

_*Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você ir*_

**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

_*Tire uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro*_

***FIM***

E ai gente

Por favor dexem reviews xD

;**


End file.
